In today's modern communication environment, individuals frequently use voice and data communications devices from their homes, offices, and while on the go. As the infrastructure of these communications there is an embedded telephone network and Internet infrastructure that exist separately. Accordingly, applications are typically designed for one environment or the other. As a result, it's difficult to have unified voice/data interaction using applications currently available such as web browsing, SMS chat, MMS chat and others. These systems require users and businesses to deal with separate applications with separate interfaces and addressing mechanisms.
Furthermore, applications, like Skype and Vonage, that do attempt to bridge the telephone and Internet environments, do so in a way that provides for voice capability but not data capability, except for end-to-end calls within the network. These latter types of calls are obviously not commonplace in business settings. Other applications, such as WebEx and similar services, allow users to logon and participate in remote presentations with a separate voice call. However, the amount of time required for set-up, log-in, and dialing-in, makes these services unusable in numerous applications.
Although present devices are functional, they are not sufficiently accurate or otherwise satisfactory. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.